Raul
Raul is a Brazilian vertical-boiler tank engine who participated in the Shunting Challenge at the Great Railway Show at least twice and was a former champion. Raul participated in the Great Railway Show's Shunting Challenge at least twice and won the championship at least once. Once when he was being carried from Brazil to compete in Englandvia a rail ferry, he accidentally arrived on the Island of Sodor when it made a wrong stop. Raul promptly backed onto the ferry, but not before Thomas caught up to him and attempted to start a conversation with him until being bumped out of the way by Vinnie. At the show, Raul participated in the Shunting Challenge alongside Ivan, Gina, Ashima and Thomas, but ended up losing the event after championships were awarded to Thomas and Ashima. After the Great Railway Show ended, Raul left the Mainland to returned to Brazil, though Thomas' victory left him with a desire to beat him at something else. On the way home to Brazil, he had to go through Mexico with Carlos. They then get into an argument over who's country loves soccer more. Some fans from both their countries ask the two to take them to a soccer match, the engines decided to have a race. Due to not concentrating where they were going, the two arrive at a baseball stadium instead. The two eventually manage to arrive at the soccer stadium just in time. As they wait for the match to finish, Carlos and Raul come to the conclusion that both their countries love soccer equally. Raul was then bought by Sir Lowham Hatt along with Axel and Yong Bao to help build Evelynn Station and then became a perminant resident. Raul is a feisty little tank engine from sunny Brazil who is an eager competitor. Playful as he is, his competitive nature often proves to be an annoyance in simple things such as playing a game, as he's a bit of a sore loser and doesn't like it when things don't go his way. Additionally, he has a bit of an ego when they do go his way. He also make everything into a contest if he can, using unfair advantages if desperate. After being saved by Thomas during a contest, he later admits that he was hoping to beat him at something after losing the Great Railway Show, but was more satisfied with being friends rather than rivals. Raul is based on a series of three vertical-boilered steam locomotives built by Sentinel in 1931 for the São Paulo Railway. The real engine carrying his number was in service at the Amsted Maxion railway equipment factory in Cruzeiro, Brazil from 1959 until October 2014. In 2015, it and classmate 167 were preserved by the ABPF; the third engine, 168, had been scrapped decades before. Their withdrawal marked the end of the commercial use of steam locomotives in Brazil. 166 is currently dismantled and undergoing restoration. His basis is built to run on broad gauge rails, whereas Raul is standard gauge. Raul is painted yellow, blue and green with blue lining. He has yellow and black hazard stripes painted across his running board and bufferbeams, and the number "166" on the sides of his cab in white, surrounded by a blue diamond. His wheels are grey with white rims. Category:Engines Category:Characters Category:Tank Engines Category:Godred's Filler Series